


Road Trip

by queenoftrivia, starryeyedboxes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Collab, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/pseuds/starryeyedboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavily inspired by "Satellite" by All Time Low. Mark and Jack are on a road trip and are almost home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old, but whatever. Still posting it. Sorry in advance. Also, this was really fun to write.

A black truck traveled down the dirt road, the night sky hanging around it. The desert was cold around this time, but the two inside were warm with their heater blaring. Jack leaned back in his seat, breathing in the crisp air, thoroughly pleased with all of the stars hanging overhead. It was such a bizarre sight to see considering all of the light pollution he was normally accustomed to. While the scenery itself was simply just dirt and desert foliage, Jack’s eyes trailed along the sky with peppered lights.

“Hey, mind if I start a vlog?” he asked suddenly, glancing at the man beside him, an excited grin on his face.

“Go ahead. They need to know eventually.” Jack noticed that Mark’s eyes were being especially reflective of the stars tonight, the specks of light illuminating his lovely brown irises.

As he took out his phone, Jack commented, “No glasses is a good look on you.”

“I know.” Melodic laughter filled the car.

Jack started the video and high-fived the camera. “Top o’ the mornin’ to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and I am in a truck on the road in the desert with none other than... Markiplier!”

“Hey, guys.” Mark waved in the general direction of the camera without taking his eyes off the road, but he wore a happy expression.

“He’s doing a good job concentratin’. I can’t even fucking drive.” Mark snickered, casting a playful look towards Jack, a smile still on his face.

“Anyway, we’ve been on this road trip of ours for about a week now. Hopefully we’ll be back at Mark’s place sometime tomorrow. Oh, also, there is a very important thing that we’ve somehow managed to hold back from you guys for, like, a month.” Jack paused for a moment, letting his hand grasp Mark’s for just a moment before continuing. “Mark and I are dating. So that’s news!”

Mark groaned sarcastically. “Oh, no, now all the shippers are gonna spam us with questions, whatever shall we do?” Jack punched Mark lightly in the arm as he stretched out his vowels. “Ow! That hurt, Jack!”

“You’re such a baby, Mark, you know that right?” A delightful round of laughter rang through the air once more, the couple laughing at the mild joke.

“I was joking.”

“Sure,” Jack teased, dragging out the vowel like Mark had just done.

A pause. “Oh, also, I tried to dare Mark to go into a strip club the other day. Didn’t work.”

“Well, obviously not! You know _fully well_ that I don’t like them.”

“Well, sorry, your _majesty_. Anyway, see you!” And with that, Jack covered the camera and stopped the video.

“Aww, whad’ya stop it for,” Mark asked. “It was just getting good!”

“We’re continuing it tomorrow, doofus. Now get us off the road, I’m tired.”

“What’s wrong with sleeping on a bumpy road?”

“It’s bumpy.”

“Oh.”

Laughter filled the warm interior of the truck yet again. “Just pull over hun, you’re tired too.” Jack planted a quick kiss on the hand he was still holding. “We’ll keep going in the morning.”

“Alright,” Mark agreed, kissing Jack’s hand back. “Love you.”

“Love you too."

The black truck pulled over to the side of the road, the engine turning off after a few moments of idling. Mark and Jack climbed out into the cold air, the open desert scenery completely enveloping them again. They had just come back from stargazing further down, but this was too perfect of an opportunity to pass.

Climbing into the bed of the truck, Mark pulled out some blankets and wrapped the soft fabric around Jack, making sure he was protected from the chilly breeze. Before he could protest, Mark climbed underneath the blanket as well, holding Jack tight against his chest, resting his chin on top of that grey-streaked hair he adored so dearly. Nuzzling it slightly, he felt his body relax at the familiarity of his boyfriend’s body against his.

“You’re not tired of the stars, right?” Mark asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “We were stargazing for hours.”

Jack shifted slightly so he could wrap his arms around Mark’s waist and sighed happily in response to the interaction.

“How could I get tired of it? Do you see how beautiful it is out here?”

Giving him a quick squeeze, Mark looked down at the man in his arms, beaming. “Yeah.”

He heard his boyfriend groan at the cliche remark, but it didn’t take long for a wide grin to reveal itself on Jack’s face. Noticing where Mark was looking, Jack nudged him slightly.

“The stars are up there, Mark. You realize that, yeah?”

“Yeah, I do.” Mark softly pressed a kiss against Jack’s forehead, then his nose, then his cheek, and finally kissed his lips as if he was the most precious, fragile thing in the world. Jack found himself leaning into the kiss, feeling both Mark’s heartbeat and his own in the same rhythm.

After a few minutes, the couple drifted off to sleep underneath the desert sky, encircled in each other’s grasp.

~

“Aaaaaand we’re back! We… basically just woke up, we’re now eating- well, I’m now eating, Mark already finished his granola bar or somethin’. Who eats a granola bar when there’s Doritos, Mark?”

Jack’s screen showed the video he was recording, the truck in motion on the road once again. It was bright out in the desert, the land rolling on for miles, but they were nearing civilization again, the traffic picking up. The temperature had risen, the air conditioner on in place of the heater they used last night.

“It was the first thing that I saw, and I wasn’t thinking, alright? When I’m hungry I can’t think straight,” Mark tried explaining, his eyes still ahead. While he was without his glasses, he was still safely able to traverse the road.

“You never think straight,” Jack retorted, a teasing expression on his face.

“Oh, ha-ha.” Jack’s face showed one of the most smug grins in the history of smiles.

“We’ve also just found out that our tail-lights are basically dead,” Jack continued after a moment, “so we won’t be able to travel much at night. Not that it’s a problem; we love stargazin’. The universe is just so big, and we’re like a tiny speck of dust on an enormous beach of planets and stars, when you think about it.”

“Good metaphor.”

“Thank you, Mark.” Jack stopped the video there, a slightly prideful smile on his face.

About five hours later, Jack turned on the camera for the last time on their trip.

“Alright, so we’re almost at Mark’s apartment. Oh god, I can’t wait for a bed to sleep on. The back of a truck isn’t the nicest thing on the back, I have to admit.” Mark nodded in agreement, thinking of his own tired bones. He really missed his bed right about now. When they had stumbled out of the bed of his truck, it was not entirely a pleasant experience, their limbs aching in every way possible.

“It’s sooo fuckin’ hot though, I’m practically dying in this truck.” Jack laughed, wiping his brow for dramatics. “I mean, in the desert it was worse, of course, but holy-”

Jack’s body jerked into the door, his head hitting the side and everything began to fade in and out, his consciousness slipping quickly. A loud sound tore through the air. It sounded like metal being ripped apart and soon enough, ringing sounded through their ears. Jack tried to open his eyes but nothing happened. He needed to check on Mark. But no matter how much he wanted to look around, his eyelids remained heavy.

He suddenly grew very, very tired, a lulling headache forming at the base of his skull.

Maybe it was time to sleep.

~

_“A car accident occurred on the I-10 west involving a pickup truck and a semi-truck. Officials on the scene have identified three men, one of which is still alive, but intoxicated and in very bad health. The other two men, whose speculated identities will remain unsaid until further investigation, both received fatal injuries. One of them appeared to have been using a phone just before his death; we would like to take this time to remind everyone to please refrain from using any handheld devices while driving. More of this story after the break. Thank you for listening.”_

~

_“Last week, an accident on the I-10 occurred, involving a drunk man driving a semi-truck and two men driving a much smaller pickup. The drunk driver, whose name will remain unidentified, is still in the hospital. Doctors believe that he will not make it, but they are doing everything they can. In the meantime, the other two men have been identified as famous YouTubers Sean McLoughlin and Mark Fischbach, or better known by their usernames Jacksepticeye and Markiplier, respectively. Upon further investigation on the scene, a phone was found to be perfectly fine, despite heavy impact from the wreck. A video was being taken at the time of the accident. This video may be found on YouTube in a tribute video by Felix Kjellberg, or as popularly known, PewDiePie. Thanks for listening.”_

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be fluff, but then....


End file.
